Costumes & Chemistry
by Acherona
Summary: Planning a surprise for Sasuke would be much easier if the bastard would just shut up and appreciate it. Chibi fluff and adult smut. Happy NaruSasu Day!


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Fluff, chibis, some bad language and man on man smexings. Also this is not beta'd it wasn't finished until right now and I wanted to post it on the right day.

**HAPPY NARUSASU DAY!**

**Costumes & Chemistry**

"Are you really sure about this Naruto?" Minato's brow was furrowed and he looked doubtful. His son had had some pretty unconventional ideas in his short life but this…This newest one had to make top five at least.

Naruto nodded eagerly, his blond mop of hair flopping with the movements. "Rrrrreally surrrrrre." He gave his father a bright smile. He was really proud that he had finally learned how to say his r's and now he couldn't help but roll them out as he spoke.

"Okay if that's what you want." Minato held back a sigh and watched his son bounce happily around him, blissed out that he would get his wish. "Thank you daddy, you're the grrreatest everrr."

Minato's heart melted and he picked up Naruto to cuddle him close. "Come on then, let's find your shoes and go shopping.

Of course none of the stores they went to had what they were looking for. Minato started to get a slightly wild gleam in his eyes and Naruto drooped more with every store they visited, even his normally wild locks seemed to droop.

"I'm sorry Naru, are you certain you don't want to choose anything else instead?" Minato hated to disappoint his son but he couldn't perform miracles, not matter how much he wished he could.

"No." Naruto looked down at his shoes, biting his bottom lip hard to keep it from wobbling. "It has to be this one; if it's not then it's all rrruined. If it's not the right one then there's no point in going."

Minato scratched his head and looked at his miserable son. With a deep sigh he grabbed one of Naruto's tiny hands and walked across the street towards the textile shop. "Okay, help me pick out the fabrics and trimmings you need, it looks as if daddy needs to learn how to sew." The joy he saw in Naruto's eyes was worth the creeping panic he felt at the thought of making Naruto's costume and having it not look like complete and utter crap. Sometimes being a single parent was really hard but Minato did his best. He did his best to love and take care of Naruto for two and he hoped that Naruto felt it.

The bounce was back in Naruto's step as they rummaged through the store, grabbing all the things they thought they would need and getting a few weird looks from the shop keeper when she rang up their purchases.

Taking his bouncing ball of glee in one hand and the bag in the other Minato made his way home, already picturing fingers sewn together and palms looking like needle pins…Oh the things one do for one's children. The smile on Naruto's face made it all worth it though.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

"How about Batman and Robin?" Dark eyes locked on blue ones imploringly.

"Nope. I've told you Sas'ke I have a costume already." Naruto looked over at his best friend as he shared a peeled orange between them. They were huddled away in a corner of the classroom, trying to enjoy fruit time together in peace. Ever since the cake incident a year ago the two boys were practically sewn together at the hip. They did everything together and that was how they both wanted it.

Sasuke furrowed his brow as he let Naruto feed him an orange slice. He did not like the idea of Naruto getting a costume without him. He wanted them to match, to be a pair. He wanted to show everyone who looked that they belonged together.

"Kirk and Spock then?"

"No." Naruto slurped up another orange slice. He didn't want to disappoint Sasuke but he had a plan he wasn't going to waver from it. He hoped that he would make his best friend happy when he finally saw his costume.

"Scooby and Shaggy?" Sasuke wasn't about to give up. He had pictured how they would walk together in matching costumes and once he got something in his head he wasn't easily dissuaded. The thing that really bothered Sasuke the most was that Naruto refused to tell him anything about this mysterious costume of his. What if Naruto had decided to match up with someone else? Just the thought of that made Sasuke's tummy clench. What if Naruto didn't want to be his friend anymore but was too scared to tell him. None of the scenarios that raced through Sasuke's mind were good ones and it scared him. He didn't like to be scared, he hated the feeling so he did what he always did…He turned his fear into anger.

"Sas'ke, please stop. I have a costume alrrready. Just wait until you see it." Naruto reached out for Sasuke's hand but the little Uchiha slapped him away much to Naruto's surprise.

"Fine! Keep your stupid costume a secret. I bet it's lame anyway. I can go trick or treating with Itachi instead of you. We'll have loads of fun." Sasuke huffed and got up from his seat on the floor, letting the uneaten orange slices fall to the floor.

Naruto gaped and looked up at his best friend with wide blue eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Sasuke wasn't supposed to get angry; he was supposed to be happy when he saw Naruto's surprise. Everything was turning out wrong. "Sas'ke…please." He started to reach for Sasuke again but Sasuke only shook his head and went across the room to play with Lee and Shino instead, leaving Naruto alone in the corner.

Shino and Lee looked surprised when Sasuke plopped his butt down next to them but seeing the dark expression on his face Lee just handed him a stuffed cow plushie and didn't say anything. They had all learned that Sasuke could be really scary when he had that expression. Kiba had the bite marks to prove it.

Sasuke's tummy was clenching even worse. He was already regretting yelling at Naruto, the hurt look in his best friends eyes made his own heart hurt and he really wanted to run over to the blond, hug him tightly and tell him he was sorry. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and saw that the teacher was there, helping Naruto pick up the orange slices from the floor and toss them in the trash.

Catching his bottom lip between sharp little teeth Sasuke continued to look as all kinds of feelings warred inside him. He knew he was the one in the wrong but his Uchiha pride screamed loudly in protest at the thought of admitting that. With a small growl he handed the stuffed brown and white cow back to Lee and got up. Swallowing his pride was easier than not being with Naruto. He walked over to Naruto slowly, trying to figure out what to say to make this all better. Sasuke really didn't want Naruto to be upset with him, they had been best friends for a year now and Sasuke didn't want to go back to how it had been before, with Naruto slugging him and running away anytime he had tried to come close to the blond.

"I can help if you want." Sasuke fiddles with the hem of his dark blue shirt and looked at Naruto from under long, lowered lashes. _'Please…Please take this for the apology it is.'_ He chanted inside his mind and held his breath in wait for Naruto's reply.

"Hn." Naruto continued to pick up the last of the orange litter. "You can be a real toilet face sometimes Sas'ke." Naruto's voice was thick with either sadness or anger. Sasuke kind of hoped it was anger. No matter what he didn't want to see Naruto sad.

"A…Toilet face?" Sasuke had to admit he didn't really know what that was but it certainly didn't sound pleasant.

Naruto nodded sharply. "Yeah! Well uncle Jirrri called it something else but I'm not allowed to use dirty worrrds but that's what you are." Naruto walked over to the low sitting sink and washed his hands. Sasuke followed close behind.

"I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean to yell and I'm sure your costume isn't lame."

"It's not…It's awesome." Naruto grumbled.

"I look forward to seeing it. You know I don't wanna go trick or treating with anyone but you.

"I want to go with you too, just don't be a jerrrk okay?" Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke.

"I promise."

Naruto smiled brightly and pulled his best friend into a hug, petting Sasuke's black spikes. "Kay then, let's go finish our game."

The teacher drew a silent breath of relief…Crisis averted. The whole school remembered the great battle of last Easter when Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken with each other for over a week. Talk about cold war. They really were the very best of friends but _No one_ could fight like Sasuke and Naruto. Their arguments were epic. Happy that this fight never had the chance to develop the teacher hurried away to pry the soccer-ball out of Kiba's hands and explain to the tiny brunet, _once again,_ that soccer-balls weren't chew toys.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Halloween night finally arrived and Naruto was already bouncing trough the house like a loon. Minato dreaded how his son would be once he came home after trick or treating. Naruto plus sugar highs were really not a pretty sight. "Naruto stop jumping around for a little while, just so we can get you into this costume." Minato caught his hyper son around the waist and pulled him over to the couch so he could help him get dressed.

"Wow…You look…" Minato didn't really know what to say. He watched Naruto preen and pose in front of the hallway mirror as they waited for the Uchiha brothers to show up.

"I look awesome! It's perrrfect. Thank you daddy for making this for me." Naruto turned as best he could inside his costume and gave his father a blinding smile.

"You're welcome." Minato smiled back. It didn't matter that the costume was crooked and lopsided, his son was happy with it and that was all that mattered.

The doorbell rang and Naruto gave an excited squeal, running into the kitchen so that he could get his basket that he would collect his candy in. "They're herrrre!" He shouted as he ran.

Shaking his head Minato went to get the door, blue eyes widening a bit as he caught sight of the two figures waiting on his doorstep. Itachi wore a brown jacket and grayish pants. On the shoulder of the jacket there was something sticking up…Looking suspiciously like popsicle sticks. "Hello boys. Itachi what are you supposed to be then?" Minato really couldn't wrap his mind around the older Uchiha's outfit.

"I'm a retarded porcupine." Itachi said without changing an expression.

Sasuke leaned towards Minato and whispered. "He said a bad word and mommy refused to help him with his costume…He had to make this on his own." A slightly wicked smile lit up Sasuke's face as he explained Itachi's costume.

"Ah I see." Minato did his best to keep a lid on his laughter. "And you Sasuke, what are you dressed as?"

"Oh he's just retarded." Itachi's grin was definitely on the evil side of the spectrum.

Sasuke was growing red in the face and was just about to start yelling at his brother when Naruto showed up, glomping his best friend. "He's Toothless, it's plain as day to see." He gave Sasuke another hug before stepping back to really look at his best friend. The costume was mostly made of black velvet and Sasuke's little face showed from inside Toothless mouth. Now that Minato knew what he was he could see some sort of resemblance between the black lumpy costume and the dragon Naruto was _obsessed_ with.

Naruto twirled and showed off his own costume. Green tights, red sweater and over that he was covered in a red, baggy ball of fabric with holes cut out for his head, arms and legs. Some sort of green beanie was stuck on his head with knitted tendrils of more green sticking straight up. To top off the outfit were his usual neon orange sneakers. "So what do you think Sas'ke? I wanted to go dressed as your favorite thing."

Sasuke blinked. "You…You got dressed as a tomato? For me?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "That was why I couldn't pairrr up with you."

"Silly." Sasuke's cheeks pinkened. "I love tomatoes, that's true but don't you know that my favorite thing is you? Just the way you are."

Naruto blushed too and looked down at his feet.

"Okay, you better get going now if there's to be any candy left." Minato blinked away his tears as he looked at the children. Sometimes they really could be too cute for words. "Remember Itachi, just around the block." Minato trusted Itachi with the younger boys but he didn't want them to wander off. Itachi was only twelve himself after all.

Itachi nodded and motioned for the boys to get going. They all waved at Minato as they made their way down the street where every house was decorated with pumpkins, fake cobweb and ghouls of every kind.

"Oh before I forget. Itachi has found out an evil plan. The chocolate is infected with a toxin that turns people in to swamp monsters but Itachi has promised to protect us by taking all the chocolate himself." Sasuke gave Itachi an admiring look.

Naruto looked doubtful as he watched Itachi who only smiled innocently at him but then he shrugged. He didn't really care about the chocolate anyway. He was going trick or treating with his very best friend who had dressed up as Toothless just for him. As far as Naruto was concerned this was the best Halloween ever.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Naruto sighed as he finally parked the car on his drive way. This had been the worst Halloween ever! He loved his job as a late night host for a radio show, he really did but the working hours made sure he missed out on a lot of things. And if he had gotten one more request to play _'The Monster Mash'_ he might just have done something he'd regret when morning came.

"Running his fingers through his hair, making the blond tresses stand on end Naruto got out of the car and walked towards the front steps where the candle in the carved pumpkin was still burning. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, almost tripping over his shoes as he toed them off. He walked through the silent house until he came to the kitchen. There on the fridge was a new photo, beside the really old one of he and Sasuke dressed as a tomato and Toothless. The new photo was of a little girl dressed as an angel. The girl had long dark hair and shiny, bright green eyes. The girl may look like an angel but she was anything but. Personality wise she was all her father and Naruto shuddered when he thought of the havoc she would wreck as she grew up.

He really wished he could have been there with the rest of the family for Sayia's first trick or treat. Itachi and Sakura had brought their three year old daughter here for the first house they visited and Naruto would have loved to be here. He loved to spoil his niece rotten. Naruto ran his finger over the photo with a wistful smile before continuing on to the bedroom.

There he was, Naruto's own personal heaven. Sasuke was sleeping on his stomach, sheet bunched around his waist and face turned sideways on the soft pillow. It didn't matter how long they had been together, how long they'd been married. Naruto still lost his breath every time he laid eyes on his husband. The bastard was so gorgeous and it still amazed Naruto that he was all his.

Naruto shed his clothes quickly, tossing them on to the chair by the window and slowly crawled into bed. He hovered over Sasuke, just drinking in the beautiful image that his husband made. Sasuke's skin was so pale and smooth. The black dragon tattoo covering his shoulder blade stood out against the vast amount of pail flawless skin.

Naruto followed the swirls of the tattoo with a finger tip, holding his breath when Sasuke burrowed his face deeper into the pillow. He didn't wake up though and with a slow, lazy smile Naruto continued his ministrations.

Feeling the warm skin under his fingers made Naruto crave more and he leaned over Sasuke, following the trail his fingers had made with his tongue. He licked his way around the tattoo, tasting Sasuke's skin. His own cock hardened and pulsed between his legs. Being close to Sasuke and touching him always had that affect on Naruto. Hell a single glare from his bastard could have him hard and aching in a second.

Naruto's mouth traveled lower, he kissed the dip in the small of Sasuke's back, just above the swell of his buttock that was still covered by the thin dark blue sheet. Sasuke was still sleeping but his breath came quicker now and goose bumps prickled his smooth skin.

Carefully Naruto pried the sheet away and sent a small thank you to whatever deities responsible for the fact that his husband liked to sleep in the nude. Sasuke was mouth watering, every single inch of him turned Naruto on.

He covered Sasuke's ass with his large hands, kneading the muscled globes lightly, loving the feel of them under his palms. Soon touching wasn't enough though. Naruto's tongue actually itched to lick, swirl and taste.

Grunting to himself he slowly rearranged Sasuke's legs so that he fit in between them. He ran his fingers lightly down Sasuke's crack and over the soft pink balls that showed a little beneath Sasuke's body. Naruto grinned broadly when Sasuke shuddered.

Shuffling until he got into a more comfortable position, where his erection wasn't crushed beneath his body weight, Naruto leaned down and let his breath wash over Sasuke's ass. Once again he splayed his hands over Sasuke's ass and slowly spread the pert cheeks apart. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's crack and ran his tongue over the wrinkled skin over and over again until it was slick and he could feel the muscles if that tight entrance started to relax.

Sasuke was flushed red now and he twitched in his sleep, making short jabs with his hips into the mattress. It was a beautiful sight.

Naruto pointed his tongue and wiggled it inside Sasuke, fucking his husband with it.

Sasuke woke with a start. Arching his back and crawling away from the appendage invading his body. He turned and gave his smirking husband a death glare over his shoulder. "Fuck! You know it's polite to ask for permission before you shove your tongue inside someone's ass." Sasuke's attempts at scolding were slightly ruined by thick need in his voice.

"Oh quit whining, you love it and you know it." Naruto grinned and swatted Sasuke's left ass cheek lightly. "It's not everyone who gets woken up by a gorgeous blond willing to rim them…Really Sasuke, you should thank your lucky stars…Maybe even fall to your knees in worship."

"Hn…The only thing you want me worshipping on my knees is your cock." Sasuke raised a black eyebrow and crawled over so that he could give Naruto a kiss.

"Why Sassy…You know me so well." Naruto's grin was wide enough to split his face in half. He captured Sasuke's lips again and kissed him deeply, tasting every nook and cranny of the other's mouth.

Sasuke pulled away from the kissed and moved down Naruto's body until he could bury his nose in the blond curly hair surrounding Naruto's cock.

Sasuke took the hot, thickly veined shaft into his hands, earning a grown from Naruto who looked down at Sasuke with hazy blue eyes filled with want. He was so horny and having Sasuke touch him like that, knowing what was in store made his cock ache with need.

Naruto kept his eyes fixed on his husband as Sasuke lowered his mouth down to wrap his lips loosely around the swollen head, running his tongue all around it, lapping up the salty hot taste of Naruto's precum before swallowing the erection down, letting it hit the back of his throat before pulling up slightly.

"Oh my God… Sasuke… You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look with m cock in your mouth." Naruto's voice was ragged and the muscles in his thighs trembled with effort not to thrust deep into that delicious, wet and tight heat. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair slowly guiding Sasuke's head up and down his dripping cock.

"Mmm, so good." Naruto continued to thrust shallowly, relishing in the slurping wet sounds and the indescribable pleasure. "Hey baby…Trick or treat?"

Sasuke pulled his mouth of Naruto's cock and glared up at Naruto. "Cum on my face and I swear I will kick your scrawny little ass. I will hurt you bad."

"There's nothing scrawny about my ass…In fact it's perfect, you have told me so yourself." Naruto chuckled and pulled Sasuke up towards him. "Trick it is then." He sat down on the bed with his back against the head board and pulled Sasuke on top of him. Naruto rummaged through the bedside drawer until he felt the familiar shape of the lube bottle always stashed there. He uncapped it and poured some of the slick substance in his hand, slicking up his cock and pushing two lubed fingers inside Sasuke just to make sure he was ready. They both fucked each other enough so that no heavy prepping was needed.

"Come on sweet Sas, ride me. I can't wait to see you work those sleek muscles, fucking yourself on my hot cock." Naruto pulled Sasuke down by his hair so that he could kiss him once again.

"You're very demanding this evening." Sasuke positioned himself over Naruto's cock, holding it by the root so that he could sink down on it. He tossed his head back as the flared head breached him and he could feel it filling him up, splitting him wide open. He didn't let up until he was firmly seated on the cock, feeling Naruto's balls flush against his ass. "You know I'm going to take out payment on your ass later on Blondie…After this I'm going to fuck you raw."

"I know and I wouldn't want it any other way, right now it's my cock and your ass though." Naruto bit down on Sasuke's shoulder as he laced their fingers together. "And what a hot and tight ass it is…You feel amazing wrapped around me Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly started to move up and down, bouncing on Naruto's cock. He tossed his head back and moved quicker and quicker, slamming himself down on Naruto.

"So beautiful, you are so fucking gorgeous Sasuke. I love the way you're riding me…Love you." Naruto stared at the wanton creature riding him as he thrust up into that tight heat. He let go of one of Sasuke's hands to wrap his around Sasuke's red and leaking cock, jerking it in time with their fucking.

Sasuke made a growling sound low in his throat and leaned forward, slamming their mouths together as he tensed around Naruto, cumming allover Naruto's hand and stomach.

"Oh fuck…Yeah just like that." Naruto felt Sasuke ripple around him, massaging his cock and that was enough for his own climax to hit. He pumped his hips lazily a few more times as he emptied himself inside Sasuke.

Both of them were sweaty and panting, Sasuke sunk down on top of Naruto, trying to catch his breath. "Sooo, welcome home. Did you have a good day at work?"

Naruto chuckled and nuzzled Sasuke's hair. "You know…Same old, same old. My day got a lot better when I got home though. Happy Halloween bastard."

"Hn…You know technically Halloween is over." Sasuke was drawing lazy patterns on Naruto's sides with his finger tips.

"Halloween isn't over until I say it's over. I haven't slept yet and hence I'm still on Halloween time." Naruto continued to nuzzle Sasuke's hair, loving the spicy scent of his husband's shampoo.

"Fine, fine…I'm tired and I'm freshly fucked so I will yield to your warped logic this time. Happy Halloween moron." Sasuke yawned and snuggled closer to the warm body underneath him.

Naruto practically purred as he felt his own eyes drift shut. He knew they would be icky and sticky when they woke up but for now everything was just perfect. He really had been right all those years ago dressed as a tomato. As long as he could spend it with Sasuke…Every Halloween was the best ever…This one included.

**The End.**

**AN** – _Thank you so much for reading. Also I just have to say a big thank you to all of you who helped me report the person who had stolen my story. I really appreciate it and your help made the person take the story down…THANK YOU!_


End file.
